Do You Remember
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: My first Inu Yasha fic. Kagome thinks back to when she first came to Feudal Japan and to the moments leading to the last jewel shard.


**Do You Remember**

**I had a thought about Kagome and Inu Yasha, so I thought I'd try something. This is my first Inu Yasha fic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. **

Do you remember when we first met? I remember, you were sleeping, with a sacred arrow piercing your chest. Roots also held you fast. You slept soundly, and when I first looked at you, you seemed at peace. Your ears then caught my attention, never before had I seen something like that.

Then voices were yelling with bows and arrows pointed at me, ready to be released. I was curious about your odd appearance then frightened and called a demon by Lady Keade. When the giant centipede came at me, I could think of nothing but to run and call for help. Then I stumbled upon you and you were awake. Your voice was so harsh toward me, as if I was someone you detested. Then you realized I wasn't this "Kikyo" you were talking about.

After being pinned to the tree with you, I realized you were the only one who could help me. I had no idea what I was doing, but I broke the seal. You wanted me dead after you killed Mistress Centipede to take the sacred jewel shard as your own. Inu Yasha, I called you by your name, but you never called me by mine. You wanted nothing to do with me, but you've managed to protect me from many dangers on my first few days with you. From those ogre's that wanted the jewel and from your older brother, Sesshomaru, before he would have killed me just to anger you.

Was there something you were starting to feel for me? Were you starting to like me as a friend? After we had our first few adventures, we met Shippo, the small fox demon and the Thunder Demon Tribe.

Do you remember the time you were reluctant to stay at the shrine when we encountered the girl and the spider demon that was disguised as a human? That's when I first seen you as a human. You said something that I didn't think was possible for you to even say to me.

"_Kagome… You smell kinda nice!"_

Then I told you what you told me.

"_I did, but I was lying."_

After you were back to your old self, I figured it must have just been an effect from the venom you were given.

Next, we met Miroku, the lecherous monk. You got all protective of me when he… you know. He became a great help to our little group, his knowledge and his wind tunnel. However, his lecherous ways could use some improvement. I'm surprised no girls have actually ripped his arms off.

Sango, the demon slayer and her demon cat, Kilala. Do you remember, Sango was pitted against us by Naraku after he told her you killed her villagers? She was about to kill you even if it meant for her to die with you. After you saved her, she was curious as to why you spared her and let her live. When she found out that Naraku was the one really responsible for her village, she helped us with the demon puppet.

"_Inu Yasha, his heart! Aim for his heart!"_

After, we all became allies, on our search for the same enemy, Naraku. Along the way, we realized he wanted Kikyo after the witch; Urosuai (sp?) brought her back. You still love her. As long as we've been traveling together, you've always went back to see her.

Tsubaki even went to great lengths to get me to repeat what happened fifty years ago between you and Kikyo.

"_How does it feel Inu Yasha? How does it feel to be struck down again by the woman you love?"_

Naraku went to great lengths to hurt you. Even with the Band of Seven, Mukotsu poisoning me, Miroku and Sango. You saved us though, just as you always have. But now, that our journey is almost over, I'm not sure how this will end. Do you remember all of the adventures we had together? Now it's almost over. What will happen when the final jewel shard is found? Will I still be able to see you? Or will I have to see you in my dreams? If we have to become separated, what will you feel? Sometimes I feel closer to you than to anyone else. As if you understand me more than anyone could.

How do you feel when you are around me? Do you want to know how I feel when you're around me? After all the time I've been with you, I thought I must be in love with you. But my question is, how do you feel about me? You have Kikyo, she wanted me dead too. She tried to kill me more than once and when I was the only one that could save her, I did. Do you want her instead of me? Whoever you love more, just know that I love you.

**I felt I could have done better but that's how it came out. My first Inu Yasha fic, so I would like your thoughts on it in a review if you would. Thank you.**


End file.
